O Diário de Genma
by Muffin14
Summary: Apesar de esta Fic conter uma forte liçao de vida, nao é aconselhavel a menores de 18 anos. esta fic tem conteudo sexual e linguagem grosseira


Genma entra na sua casa atirando os seus pertences contra o sofá. Furioso dirigiu-se à sua secretaria tirou uma caneta e um pequeno livro preto, o local estava iluminado por uma pequena vela acesa. Genma respirou fundo e começou a escrever enquanto as memorias invadiam a sua cabeça.

Flash Back on

"_Acabo de vir da festa de anos do meu mano Kakashi  
Foi tudo bué bacano ainda rachamos lá umas battles  
Manos sabem que quando é battle é sempre em battle  
Abafei sem cuecas, só com um coxe de lero lero  
Agora estou aqui na paragem á espera do autocarro  
São duas da manhã e rapo um frio do caralho  
Não podia sair mais tarde, isto é longe e não trouxe o carro  
E amanhã é dia.. ah.. é dia de trabalho.  
_  
Kurenai aproxima-se com uma caminhada sensual  
- Olá Genma.. o meu nome é Kurenai...  
-Curti ver como esmagaste os rappers lá na festa...  
-Sempre fui tua fã mas é a primeira vez que te  
vejo...  
-Julgava-te mais velho mas tu parece que tens uns  
16...

Genma responde  
-Não mana.. eu tenho 25 anos.  
-Carinha de puto mas funciono como homem grande.  
-ainda bem que vieste, precisava memo de companhia...  
-Tou aqui a morrer de frio com medo de uma pneumonia..  
ela responde:  
-A esta hora duvido que tenhas alguma sorte...  
-São duas da manhã i já não passa nenhum transporte.  
-Vem pa minha casa, ficas mais aconchegado...  
-Eu vivo sozinha i moro memo aqui ao lado...

_Ela pôs-me no quarto dela, brow, i dei por mim  
estupefacto  
Quando vi as centenas de cd's que ela tinha comprado  
_  
Kurenai  
-Genma não sou como essas pitas que tu vês por aí  
-Vazias, papam toda a bosta que dá na TV  
-Não curto G-UNIT, nem o Jay-z  
-Cresci a ouvir Hippy, M.D I Chuck D

_Ahn.. eu nunca vi damas assim por isso ainda tou  
pasmado  
Ao mesmo tempo cativado, preso.. entusiasmado  
Ela tinha bué livros amontoados por todo o quarto  
A bibliografia toda do grande Jorge Amado  
Deixamos as horas passar.. jogamos conversa fora  
Falámos de politica, hip-hop i literatura  
Trocámos olhares, sorrisos i algumas histórias  
Maior intimidade, fez subir a temperatura_

Kurenai  
-Não gosto quando me olhas assim tão intensamente..  
-Assim até parece que consegues ler o meu pensamento

_Eu não falei, não tirei o olhar, aproximei-me..  
Não perguntei.. foquei nos lábios i beijei..  
E saboreei-os bem, deixando-a sem reacção..  
Minha língua entrelaçou na dela.. pura conexão..  
Sussurrei no ouvido palavras de excitação  
Sem pudor.. bué tesão, roupa já tá no chão  
Lambuzei os mamilos dela com dedicação..  
Bué calor.. os corpos já tão em ebulição  
_  
Kurenai  
-Genma.. sente a minha cona, vai enfiando o dedo...  
-Vê como tá toda molhada, suculenta i quente..  
-Deixa-me pôr a mão no teu pau i senti-lo teso..  
-Depois quero chupá-lo todo i po-lo cá dentro...

Genma pára preocupado.  
-Epá.. tou sem preservativos.. tens aí alguma coisa ?

Kurenai:  
-Também não tenho.. mas não te preocupes com isso.. Vem..

Genma:  
-Não.. não dá.. Kurenai.. não dá a sério..

Kurenai:  
-Vemm.. ! Não me deixes assim.. Deixa estar isso !

Genma:  
-Não.. Não dá..

Kurenai:  
-Vem..

Genma:  
-Só com preservativos.. memo.. a sério..

Kurenai:  
-Uff... foda-se ! que cena .. ! que é que queres fazer ?!

Genma:  
-Epá.. não dá.. a sério..

Kurenai:  
-Olha.. só se fores á farmácia.. ao fundo da rua, tá  
de serviço hoje..

Genma:  
-Ai é? Ok.. eu vou lá num instante.. Epá.. mas só  
tenho aqui dois euros..

Kurenai:  
-Também tou falidissima.. Acho que também só tenho  
dois euros aqui.

Genma:  
-Ya.. passa-me esses dois euros.. acho que 4 euros  
chega.. acho que dá pa alguma coisa..  
-Eu visto-me rápido i venho já..

Kurenai:  
-Vai lá então.. leva as chaves.

_Saí cheio de pressa.. atrapalhado á bessa..  
Nunca me tinha calhado uma Kurenai destas..  
Essa dama excita-me bué.. eu tenho que afundar o  
martelo..  
Pus-me na farmácia em 2 segundos.. Genma-Obikwelo !_

GEnma:  
-Boa Noite.. eu queria uma caixa de preservativos..

Farmaceutico:  
-Só tenho control.. i são 5 euros i 15

Genma:  
-Só tenho 4 euros.. falta'm 1 euro i 15..

Farmaceutico:  
-Problema é seu.. isto não é a casa do Senhor  
Joaquim..

GEnma:  
-Foda-se !  
_  
Saí da farmácia.. sem saber o que fazer  
Vejo o Gai no outro lado da estrada i vou lá ter_

Genma:  
-Desculpa mano.. eu nem sou de fazer estas medras..  
Mas será que tens 1 euro i 15 pa eu comprar uns  
preservas.. ?

Gai:  
-Tá fudido brow.. eu também tou liso..  
-Não tenho guito mas tenho aqui umas camisas comigo..

Genma:  
-Brigado mano.. tu nem sabes duq tu me safáste !

Gai:  
-Vai lá despacha-te.. i vê se fazes um bom trabalho

_Cheguei a casa outra vez num ápice.. como se eu  
voasse  
E vi a Kurenai toda nua, na cama a masturbar-se  
A contorcer-se.. a lambuzar-se... a  
descontrolar-se  
Meu pénis que murchara, começou logo a elevar-se_

Kurenai:  
-Genma.. Olha só pra isto.. já não estou a aguentar !  
-Vem.. penetra-me violentamente.. faz-me delirar ..  
-Tira essa roupa depressa.. vem pra cima de mim..  
-Eu quero que me comas toda em posições sem fim..

- No Acto -

Kurenai:  
-Espera.. espera..

Genma:  
-Tão ? Que é que se passa ?

Kurenai:  
- O preservativo incomoda-me.. está-me a doer..  
acontece-me imensas vezes...

GEnma:  
-Queres que eu faça alguma coisa ? Que é que queres  
que eu faça ?!

Kurenai:  
-Quero que tires..

Genma:  
-Fui comprar preservativo agora, novo.. Isso tem  
alguma cena..

Kurenai:  
-Va lá.. Va lá... Tira..

Genma:  
-Não.. Deixa-te disso..

Kurenai:  
-Tira.. vamos acabar isto..

Genma:  
-Não.. Não vou fazer isso.. Não tem sentido..

Kurenai:  
-Tou cheia de vontade..

Genma:  
-Não.. não vou fazer isso..

Kurenai:  
-Não compliques..

Genma:  
-Epá foda-se.. não vais insistir.. não vale a pena !

Kurenai:  
-Não te preocupes.. não vai acontecer nada !

GEnma:  
-Eu não vou fazer isso Kurenai.. Eu não vou fazer isso..

Kurenai:  
-Vá lá...

GEnma:  
-Não..

Kurenai:  
-Vá lá.. vá lá.. tira..

GEnma:  
-Não.. Não.. não...

Kurenai:  
-genma...

GEnma:  
-Não..

Kurenai:  
-Tou toda xitada.. va lá...

GEnma:  
-Não.. não.. não vale a pena

Kurenai:  
-Va lá.. Não á problema nenhum...

GEnma:  
-NÃO ! Foda-se ! Não.. não vou fazer... não  
tem sentido..

Kurenai:  
-Olha ! Então vai-te embora.. não tás aqui a fazer nada !

Genma:  
-Tás parva ou quê ?! tás-te a revelar agora?

Kurenai:  
-Uma gaja aqui toda xitada i tu nem és capaz de  
servi-lá ! Foda-se.. baza mazé !

Genma:  
-Não.. bazo memo ! foda-se !

Kurenai:  
-Baza !

Genma:  
-Foda-se .. vim cá perder tempo.

Flash Back off

Genma levanta-se da sua cadeira e dirige-se á janela do quarto enquanto pensava:  
Esta história é semelhante á tua.. provavelmente com um final diferente..  
Né super homem ..  
Tu que andas aí a navegar á toa.. desprevenido i  
desprotegido..  
Tu sabes das doenças que andam por aí.. também sabes  
que existem 40 milhões d seropositivos em todo o  
mundo.. Tu podes ser o proximo..  
Super homem !


End file.
